The Kelp/Issue XVII
Introduction Hello and welcome back to the Kelp! Man, been such a long time since I stopped running this? Well, I'm starting up again as a main thing because well, I want to revive this with a big bang! So, don't hesitate to read the next ones! --My hot Travis punishes me. (talk) 11:04, May 1, 2016 (UTC) News Travis in a Can: THE TERRIBLE TRAVIS CANCELLED. Once a show with infinite possibilities, crushed by it's creator. This is of course referencing The Terrible Travis, a user-fic series created by the oh so loveable, JackHackers. This show was on everyone's minds from it's creation in early January to it's cancellation in March. This show was only great due to the excellent writing by myself, Kelp G and others. Then Jack went haywire and tried everyway of getting us to stop doing the show until me, Kelp G, Alan and Jack went into a chat. The result was that we decided to cancel the show. Testing the Revival: THE REVEALTION BEHIND BASKET SPONGE: NEW BEGINNINGS Basket Sponge was THE sports show to end all shows. But since it's cancellation in the first month of this year, many people have been asking for it to continue on. So, in March... I created a spin-off known as BASKET SPONGE: NEW BEGINNINGS. People thought that this show was going to go on for maybe the same amount of time as the original show. But, I can reveal to you all... that the show was actually a test pilot to see if I could write a successful spin-off to a show. Unfortunately, it didn't go too well to get itself a season and died as soon as it was released. More info will be done below about this decision. Interview The Imperial Ghost We decided to talk to The Imperial Ghost on March 21st, 2016. This was his second anniversary on the wiki. INTERVIEWER: Hello, Adam. It's nice to see you again on what can be called the beginning of your third year. ADAM: Yes. I remembered. INTERVIEWER: Has it been more successful last year than in 2014. ADAM: Yes. I think it was, 2014 was like a trial run of what I could do. 2015 was the ramp up from that. INTERVIEWER: In that year, you had the big epic, Basket Sponge... with co-creator's Luis (SCBA) and Michael (Doctor Bugs). ADAM: A very big hit that died down in the summer... INTERVIEWER: And the silent killer known as Time Travellers. ADAM: Very silent indeed. It was so silent than no-one really knew about it. INTERVIEWER: Except for how they crossed over with PLWTR. ADAM: Yes. But that was a test if they could do that. And... it was okay... INTERVIEWER: Speaking about tests, is there any other you've done? ADAM: Yes. Basket Sponge: New Beginnings was actually a spin-off test. INTERVIEWER: But have you already done a spin-off of a show before? ADAM: Yes... Only as a transfer of episodes. The Ghastly Show, which I've never completed... thank god. INTERVIEWER: But what was the future for the show? ADAM: Well, if the pilot was successful... I and a couple of people wrote 5 episodes by the time. It was going to be one thirteen episode season, and then for the rest... I would have got everyone else (on the wiki) to write a second, and if that succeeded... well, I don't know. INTERVIEWER: Do you have the scripts? ADAM: Yes. I have actually all the scripts now. INTERVIEWER: Will you ever release them? ADAM: Yes. I plan to release them at the end of April to May. INTERVIEWER: Unfortunately, that is all the time we have for this interview. Join us next issue with JackHackers. Adam (sotto): He's gonna lie about everything. So don't trust him! Conclusion Soz for the late arrival, The Kelp is finally back in the biznazz. --My hot Travis punishes me. (talk) 11:04, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Category:The Kelp Category:The Kelp: Volume I Category:2016